A Short Story with a Pregnancy
by Rinky-Dinks
Summary: Little language, but not much else. You must review this. Then review my other stories. Thank you. By the by, this is Takari^_^(PS- for some reason, my computer doesn't like to fully upload this story, so i'm sorry)
1. The First Part

Okay monkies, I'm desperate. I want- no, need reviews. I'll do requests. Put them in reviews, you don't even have to read the story, though that will get a request filled faster. I will write anything. Yaoi, yuri, straight, happy, angst, a world where everything is said backwards, I DO NOT CARE! Just please click on the little box and give me something to read. Thank you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer- If you think I own Digimon, and gave the second season THAT ending, GET OUT NOW YOU NITWIT! In other words, I don't, so don't sue.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A Short Story with a Pregnancy  
  
Kari was about to do what so many wives had done before her. She was about to tell her husband, TK Takaishi, that she was pregnant.   
"Sora, what should I say? I know he's gonna be happy and all, but I don't know what he'll think after. We're not in the best place finacially, and the slightest thing could ruin everything. I'm not sure how we're gonna support this family with another bundle."  
Sora, Kari's sister-in-law and best friend, always knew what to do.  
"Kari, just tell him. You two will find a way. And Tai and I will always lend you money if need be," comforted Sora.  
"Okay, if you say so. Hooooooo(exhaling sound), I just have to remember to relax and breathe. Relax and breathe, it'll work out. We have eight more months to figure everything out, it's okay." Kari was shaking her hands in nervousness. Suddenly, the sound of a key in the door alerted her TK's presence. She got ready.  
"Hey hun, how was your day?"  
"I'm pregnant. Well, we're pregnant." 


	2. The Second Part

My computer is stupid and made me put this into two sections, so here's the second half of my bad writing.  
  
A Short Story with a Pregnancy  
  
TK stopped what he was doing. He backtracked. He slowly walked into the living room where Kari and Sora waited with pained faces.  
"You... we're... you're... now... baby... "  
This went on for quite some time. TK just looked stupified. Kari was getting worried that he didn't want a child right now. All of a sudden,   
"Whoooooo, hahaha, whoooo-hoooo-hooo. Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh! We're pregnant? Really? Whoooooooo!" TK lifted Kari and spun her around, as happy as can be. He set her down, looked deep into her eyes, and...   
fainted dead away.  
"TK, are you alright? TK? TK? Well, at least he's happy about it. Come on, let's move him to the bedroom."   


------EIGHT MONTHS LATER------  


"Push, Mrs. Takaishi, you have to push."  
"It's coming, it's coming, ahhhhhh!"  
A moment later, a tiny wail could be heard.   
"Congratulations. You're now the proud mother of a beautiful baby boy. Do we have a name?"  
"No, not quite."  
"Baby boy Takaishi for now then."  
TK walked into the room just as the nurse handed Kari the baby.   
"Hey you. Is this our little guy?"  
"Yup. He's all ours."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeehaw, a crapfest. Hey, here's an idea. Give me a review and put a name in. All the more reason to review. Thank you monkies^_^  



	3. The Third Part

the long awaited naming!!! finally, for anyone who even remembers, and i'm really sorry this took so long, Kari and TK are naming their child. the name comes from all those submitted, even the strange. hope you enjoy, and please review^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer- I don't own, so don't think I do.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Short Story with a Pregnancy- Part 3  
  
"What shall we name our darling little doll of a handsome man?" Kari cooed, kinda freakin' her husband TK out. Just a little though.  
"Uh, I don't know. How about a family name? Matt would work, or Tai," TK suggested.  
"No, I want this name to be totally special and original. Oooo, how about a really , really long name, unique!"  
"How long is really long?"  
"10 names?"  
"10 names?!?!?!? Isn't that a bit much?" TK gulped at the prospect.  
"Well... maybe. How about 7."  
"I'll give you five and that's as hig as I'll go."  
"Okay fine. But what names?"  
"How about... Micky?"  
"No."  
"Garwyn?"  
"I kinda like it, let's make that the third name."  
"Okay fine. What about Hiiro?"  
"Not for my first name, but make it the second."  
"Okay, what about Jake?"  
"Eww, no, a knew a Jake once who always picked his nose."  
"Fine then, Shawn or Eric?"  
"Fourth and fifth, not first. I like them, but they just don't click as a first name for our little bundle."  
"Well then what would you pick, Kari dear." TK was getting a little exasperated with the first name debacle.  
"I'm not sure. Don't rush me."  
"Chewbacca?! What about Chewbacca?" TK wildly pulled a name out of the air.  
"Chewbacca Takaishi? I like it."  
"You're kidding."  
"Nope, we have our names^_^. Chewbacca Hiiro Garwyn Shawn Eric Takaishi. He's so cute." 


End file.
